Big Brother Frost 2 SEQUEL!
by zeroher0
Summary: After defeating darkness everything is nice and dandy right? *buzzer* nope! 6 YEARS HAVE PASSED. And the trio is 14 years old. Oh how puberty And you know what that means! Drama and what goes BEST with Drama? Oh right! Having a teenage girl to protect the world of what is to come! Again? Yup! But this time! It's WORST than Pitch. Join us on the most BIGGEST BADDEST Fanfict yet!
1. INTRO

THIS TIME I'LL REALLY TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK FOR THE LEAST CX

* * *

Introduction

Hey I'm Icy, I'm not sure if you know but I'm 14. 6 years have passed since the Guardians and I have battled Dark. But don't worry. He's our friend now. cx So before we begin the story, I would like to re-introduce the gang.

Icy

Age: 14  
Spirit of creativity  
Likes:  
Blue, hoodies, Jack, the guardians, Dark, Jamie, Sophie, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Pippa, Friends, Spirits, Family, Flying, annoying Jack, messing around, annoying anyone, pranks, magic (hers mostly), Dark Icy, Winter, cold, Fun, mom and Dad, reading at times, and drawing.  
Dislikes:  
Pink, annoying people (shockingly O.O) sweat, heat sometimes, Girly stuff which includes; makeup, dresses, frilly stuff, anything that has to do with pink, heels, skirts, and the list goes on..., other than that, enemies ( jerks, loud people at times..., and school (but we'll get to that later -v- ) )

Abilities:  
Can change an object into anything as long as I still have creativeness inside of me...  
Weapon  
Staff that looks like Jack Frost, But instead of it being covered in frosting, it's colorful paint...

And that's all you need to know about me! :D  
Oh and other than that! All you need to know about Dark is that he still is the same...

**Dark (imagine he has gray skin and dark eyes...)  
Age: 14 (Obviously)  
Spirit of Darkness or in other words...Fear  
Likes: Icy, Dark, annoying Jack, guardians, Friends  
Dislikes: everything but what he likes**  
**Abilities:  
Make black sand and use it as an advantage  
Weapons:  
A black sword that is made out of black sand**

As well with Jaime ...he's is the same as always...

Jamie  
Age: 10  
Human  
Likes; Icy and everything else  
Dislikes; Darkness, enemies (of course) and Dark.

Abilities  
None  
Weapon  
Believe

Other than that, the Guardians and Jack are the same age.  
Alright welp that's all!

* * *

**OH AND DON'T WORRY I'LL WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN A FEW...I-IT'S JUST THAT I'M GOING TO MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE...SO ...FOR NOW...I HAVE TO...GO... ;-; gomen...  
See ya L8r!  
-MAX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welp here goes the first chapter *-* hope you like it cx**

* * *

**Intro Song:  
Nightcore Go Go Go (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Icy's P.O.V

"Alvight! School time Icy!" North belowed as I was playing checkers with Phill upside down. "whaaaaaaaaaaa~ B-But I was about to beat PHIIIILLLL!" "You can do that later! Now we must have school!" "Maaannn"

North started being Dark and I's teacher ever since we started living in the workshop with North and Jack. Although...North isn't the most...interesting teacher as you may think...he's kinda ...um...boring ;-;

AT THE CLASSROOM

"And vats how tectonic plates affect ve land..." To North I might seem to take notes...but in reality I was doodling in my notebook. I looked to my left and saw Dark playing with his black sand. After that I continued to doodle. Some minutes later I saw a dark shadow on my paper. I froze. I looked up and saw North. "err nerr..." " Vey dont call you spirit of creativity for nothing no?" I smiled sheepishly. " vYou know vwhat? I believe vyou need a new teacher...vyou guys are uh...teens now...and I am getting ...uhh...hoho old..." "No your not!...you can't age =.=' " I sweardropped. "HOHO Is okay! I'm getting to old for this anyways...I need to catch up on vwhat the children of the vworld like now...I shall get vyou guys a new teacher...starting tommorrow!" He smiled as he declared the statement. I nodded as Dark kept ignoring the conversation. I looked at him closer and saw he had ...umm...what where they called again?...oh yeah! Earphones!

North looked at my direction and saw the same thing as I did. He looked at Dark then at me and smiled. He went behind Dark and whistled as he then took off his chair and Dark quickly got up. "Sorry North, that's kinda getting old," he smirked as he took and earphone off. "HO HO HO! vyou are right! vwell school is done for today! Class dismissed!" We both smiled as I skipped out of class and Dark casually walked beside me.

"Hey Dark what you wanna do for now?!" I asked eagerly as I flew above him. He looked at me and smiled, "We can see if Jaime and the gang are out of school..." "YAAAYY!" I did a 360 as Dark laughed at my eagerness. "Then C'MON! LET'S GO LET'S GO! LET'S GO! Race you!" And I bolted out thru the window.

Dark's P.O.V

As Icy's form left I was looking at the window she left from, "Why does no one just use the door?..." I then cooly went to the front door and was outside. "jeez...It's cold..." I quickly made myself a dream sand board and left as quickly as possible. I hate the northpole...it's so freaking cold...I mean I would have my own place...but as much as I hate to admit it... I'm not strong enough to defend myself...So sometimes I do special training in a cave near Burgess. So far I found out how to make mini people...well...sorta. All I got so far is just some moving blobs.

Right now I'm gonna head to my cave. I'll catch up to Icy later. I then looked at my watch -I got it from North from last Christmas, and realized... "Oh no..." I sped towards where Icy usually meets the gang and hoped she didn't make it yet.

Icy's P.O.V

"la~la~la~la~la~la~ sing a happy sooong~" I sang as I flew towards the woods. As I landed I looked around, "where's everyone at?...pfft! They might be hiding from me again...meanies..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly I let it out. I concentrated onto feeling all my surroundings to see if anyone was nearby...but all I got where some adults some houses away. I then opened my eyes. "I think their still at school..." My eyes widened at I turned around. There stood a reeeeaaalllyyyy tired out Dark on his board. "Whoa what happened to you? Got chased by mini tooth fairies again?" He crossed his arms and puffed out, "no~!...I was trying to beat you...now way am I letting you beat me!" he said smirking.

"Well ...TOO BAD! CUZ I JUST BEAT YO BUTT!" I grinned. Dark laughed darkly and said, "but can you beat me this time?" "wha..." "TAG YOUR IT!" He then flew away as I was left agape, "NO FAIR!" I then followed him on a mini plane I made. While I chased him throughout Burgess without causing suspicion, finally got to tag Dark " Tag your it!"...but then realized that I was outside of my plane..."oh nerr..." I then fell out of panic and landed on some black sandy pillow. " Thanks..." I said as I got off. I looked around and saw a biiig building. "whoa...hey Dark what's that!?" I pointed at the huge building.

"That's a ...highschool. It's where kids ages 14 to 18 go to..."  
"Wait a second! Were ages to 14! Why can't we go there?!"  
"Because that's a HUMAN school,"  
"So?"  
"Were spirits, we'll never fit in a school like that..."  
"...we fit in with Jaime and the gang...and THEIR human!"  
"sigh...Okay let's say this...A worm is cool with other worms ritght?"  
"mhm"  
"and to some insects right?"  
"mhm"  
"But there are those insects that EAT the worm..."

"so...we are the worm and the gang are the insects that don't eat worms...but other humans...are the insects that DO eat worms..."  
"So what your saying is...we'll be EATEN!"  
Dark face-palmed himself and sighed, "never mind...the point was. Other humans will never accept us...they'll be mean to us...trust me." I nodded as I heard a bell ring. "What was that?" "The bell...for..." Dark then looked at his watch, "Lunch."  
"Cool! Do you think they'll let us in?...just to eat I mean...cuz I'm STARVING!" "Not sure...let's try...but first...we might wanna change clothes..." we both looked at ourselves and saw the unnatural clothes we wore. "alright."

I then changed, using my creativeness power, into a normal: blue T-shirt that says Keep calm and keep Cool, normal black jeans, and normal blue hoodie. I saw Dark and he wore; a black T-shirt, Black leather jacket, and black jeans. We both then looked at each other then nodded and casually went inside. Once we were in we saw LOTS of kids...whoa..." And all of a sudden I heard a squeal come from the other side of the hall. I grimaced as Dark placed a protective arm in front of me like a dad.

"OH MY GOSH!"  
"WHAT A HUNK!"  
"I want some of that!"

Squeals later and Dark was surrounded by a mob of girls. "Why are they looking at you like that Dark?" "AGH! Forget about that! SAVE ME!" I acted quickly and screamed out loud, "OH MY GOSH IS THAT JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE?!" "OMG! OMG! WHERE?!" I quickly yanked Dark and led him away from the squealing girls. "why do most girls do that?" "you'll learn when your older innocent child..." Dark said sighing as he patted me. "okay...C'mon let's go find Jaime and the gang!" Dark nodded and we went about the school.

Jaime's P.O.V

Me and the gang were eating lunch as always. And here comes Jaden...the school's smartest kid...and did I mention the school's bully? "Oh HEY Jaime? Eating with friends aren't you? Oh that reminds me! How are your imaginary friends doing? What where their names? Easter hunny and Fat frost? haha!" "What do you want?" Cupcake spoke up with a grimace. "Nothing...nothing at all...just wanted to say hello to the little kids...that's all...heh...goodbye fellow children.."

"Sh-should we be worried?" Monty stuttered out. "...I think we'll find out later..." Pippa spoke up. We all nodded as we continued eating. Just then our peacefulness was interrupted once more to squealing. I turned my head to hear some girl gossiping, "and OH MY GOSH! he was so CUTE! ...although I don't know why he has some grayish skin..." "I think he's an actor..." "OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO COOOOL!" "hehehehehe" I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. That's when it hit me...GRAY SKIN. The rest of the gang looked at me with wide eyes. "What are you loo-"

I didn't have time to finish. Apparently I was tackled to a hug. "JAIMEEEE!" I opened my eyes to see a smiling Icy. "ICY! What are you doing here?!" She then got up and said, "I wanted to see my very best friends in the world!" She said happily as she stretched her arms. I then heard a growling noise. "And because you smelled the food?..." Pippa asked slyly. "M-maybe ..." she replied sweatdropping.

TIME LATER~~~!

"Wait...so your gonna get a NEW teacher?!" the twins asked aloud. "Yup!" Icy said with a mouthful of food. "Jeez slow down a bit will ya?" Dark said sweatdropping. We all laughed as Icy gulped the whole thing down. "DONE!"  
I then turned to Dark, "Who do you think it's gonna be?" "Hopefully not some boring old dude like North..." "Hey that's mean!" We all shouted, he put his hands up in defense, "hey it's true!" "It's still mean..."Pippa responded. "I wonder if it'll be a leprachaun!" "Or how bout a yetti!" the twins wondered.

The whole lunch period we talked about it. Until the bell rang. "Aw man... we gotta go back to class..." Monty spoke up. We all nodded as Icy and Dark got up. "Hey maybe we can go here while North get's a teacher for us!" Icy thought aloud. Dark then started,"NO WAY! NO HOW! NO WAY AM I GOING TO SOME BORING, NUTTY, KEEPER OF SQUEALING MONKEYS, PRISSY, FREAKING A-"

TIME LATER~~!

Icy's P.O.V

"I can't believe you convinced me..." Dark said gloomly. "Hey it's gonna take some time for North to get a teacher for us! Pluuus! We get to hang out with our friends!" "Yeah but..." "but what?" Dark sighed and pointed to the mob of howling monkeys, "that..."

* * *

**Oooooooh! Looks like our friends have stumbled upon a very difficult situation...stay tuned to what will happen! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD  
Dark- ...what's gonna happen to me Q.Q  
MAX- ...hehe...you'll see...**  
**Dark - Why me? T.T**

**See ya l8r!  
-MAX**


End file.
